The New Mew
by Vickie Winstanley
Summary: When Ryou calls the current Mew's down into the basement, he announces that he and Keiichiro have found ANOTHER MEW. The Hunt now begins for the 6th mew, or will the 6th mew find them? CONTEST RESULTS and FIRST CHAPTER! RATING GONE UP TO T DUE TO VIOLENCE
1. CH 0: Prologue

**The New Mew**

**By Victoria Winstanley**

**Prologue**

"You called us down here WHY Shirogane-san?"

"I called you all down here because I have been receiving HUGE amounts of unidentified power coming from somewhere in Tokyo," Shirogane informed them, "the reason why we can't identify it is because it is neither Mew Aqua, a Chimera Anima, or Kish, Tart or Pie."

"Well, what do you think it is Ryou?" Mint asked, curiously to what the answer might be.

"Shirogane and I have a theory, though it seems impossible," Keiichiro said, turning from the computer he was sitting at. "You see, the power surges we keep getting, match the same power as you guys."

The 5 girls just looked at each other until Zakuro spoke up. "But that would have to mean …"

"Yes. There's a 6th mew somewhere in Tokyo." Shirogane finished for her.

Everyone just fell silent and huddled around to computer Keiichiro was sitting at, and watched the diagram of the power surges that had been occurring. They all knew one thing. This new mew had to be found.

TO BE CONTINUED … 

**AN:** well … there's a start. Not my best, but I'm never good at prologues. But the good thing is … I'M STARTING A CONTEST. The person who completes the Profile in the next chapter the best, will have their character in the story as the new mew. So … GET PROFILING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. CH 1: A Girl Of Different Sorts

**The New Mew**

**CONTEST RESULTS and FIRST CHAPTER**

* * *

**CR: **Ok, first of all. I'm sorry that this took so long but I have been in a SERIOUS WB for months. However, IM BACK!! YAY!! So here are the results to the contest. Coming in third place with 1 vote is finalist #1, Mew Strawberri's character Sakura Korabuji. In second place is finalist #3, waterclaws character Melina Arda-Kim. And in first place it's Finalist #2, Tereasa Laverne's character Galatéa Mitsu. Congratulations to all the finalists, and a special congratulations to Tereasa Laverne. Here is a re-cap of what her character profile was.

Name: Galatéa Mitsu (means White Light)  
Gender: Female  
Age: 16  
Animal Infusion: White Swan  
Attack Object: Silver Scepter  
Hobbies: Writing, reading, martial arts, singing

Appearance:  
Hair: Silver  
Eyes: Light blue with silver  
Skin: Fair  
Weight: 57 Kg  
Height: 5' 9"  
Normal Outfit: Black tank top w/ silver leather jacket over, silver tennis miniskirt, black high heel boots w/ silver laces and stars on the side  
Café Outfit: Silver apron and trims, everything else black  
Transformation Outfit: silver kimono dress w/ cuts down the sides revealing her legs, silver ankle high lace up boots

Personality: Galatéa is extremely independent. She likes to do things by herself, even if she really needs help. She is very much like Seto Kaiba from Yu-Gi-Oh. When she first meets the other mews, she is very independent and secluded. But after a while, she starts to warm to them. She is very athletic, doing many forms of martial arts from a young age. She is not afraid to take up a challenge, even if it is dangerous.  
Additional Information: Galatéa's parent both died when she was 10 and her brother left 1 year later. She has been looking after herself for 5 years, and doesn't like 'charity' towards her. She initially came from Hong Kong, but how she was infused is yet unknown. She has done street fighting in the past, however has stopped, due to being arrested numerous times. Her mew mark is a pair of swan wings, one on each of her shoulder blades. She is the only one to have a silver pendant. She becomes in love with Ryou, however, doesn't want to admit it because she is afraid he will leave like everyone else she has cared for. She does eventually tell him and he feels the same.

There will, however, be some changes that I will make with the consent of Tereasa's acceptance. These will be her 'attacking object', currently a Silver Scepter I will try and get it changed to a pair of Sai's.

I wish to thank all those who voted for their favorite character. Without you guys it would have been to hard to decide. So thank you, and you, AND YOU!! You guys all rock.

Also, this story is set 2 years after the end of TMM. To figure out the ages, just add 2 years onto the original ages.

And now onto the story where we finally meet our Mew in white kimono, GALATÉA MITSU!!

* * *

"_Now boarding, flight 314 to Tokyo, Japan from Gate 4B."_

_A girl with silver hair looked up from her brochure about a school she was going to be attending, slid it gently into her small duffle bag and walked off to her departure gate. There would be no one to see her off, and no one to welcome her back, if she ever DID come back. she would be leaving nothing behind but bad memories and broken dreams. _

_The young woman got to the gate and waited in line with the other people who were going to Japan. Tourists, businessmen/women and people making their way home. She was looking around while waiting in line, when she noticed something that caught her eyes._

_A family, mother, father, and two children. They were all sitting down, smiling and laughing, and all around being a happy family. A single tear formed in the corner of her eye._

"_Excuse me miss? Can you please move along?"_

_it was then that she realized she hadn't moved along, and that she was next in line to board the plane. She removed her ticket and her passport from her duffle-bag, and handed them to the attendant as requested._

_The attendant, after checking the passport, handed it back to its owner, saying, "everything checks out miss. Galatéa Mitsu. Enjoy the flight and Japan."_

_Galatéa just nodded in acceptance and walked through the gate, onto the plane, and onto a new life._

* * *

Galatéa Mitsu woke up to the sound of her clock alarm going off next to her bed. Her eyes squinting in the light to adjust to the new brightness in the room. Slowly reaching her arm out to press the buzzer (missing twice from waking up), she got out of bed, yawning and stretching.

Walking into her apartment's bathroom, she turned on her sinks tap, splashing water onto her face in an attempt to wake herself up. Looking into the glass mirror above the sink, her silver-blue eyes looking back. She looked at her hair and gave a frustrated sigh. Her hair was matted and messy. Picking up her brush, she sorted out her hair.

After 10 minutes of pulling and tugging at her hair, it was re-born to its former glory. Styling it slightly and putting a black headband in her hair to keep it from her eyes, she walked out into her room again and got changed into her new school uniform.

Being fully changed, she walked out into her kitchen, putting toast into the toaster and turning on the kettle to boil. While these things were taking care of themselves for the time being, Galatéa walked into her living room and started to gather her school books and studied her timetable. Going into her senior year, she didn't have a whole day of classes, and had the occasional free period. _Well,_ Galatéa started thinking to herself, _this should be a fun year_. Putting her timetable in her smallish backpack, she got up and walked into the kitchen, hearing the water boiling in the kettle and her toast popping up from the toaster.

Téa removed a booklet from an envelope and sat down at the kitchen bench with her coffee and toast. She was looking through the lists of extra curricula group at her new high school, occasionally highlighting the ones she found interesting. She turned a page and was now faced with a whole page of different martial arts clubs at the school. _Now we're talking. _She skimmed through them, recognizing some and not others. Each club had its own requirements, such as they must own their own equipment, or have more than 5 years experience. In the center of the page was a large advertisement, reading:

**Do YOU have what it takes to participate in Kendo for your school?  
****Think you have what it takes to be a champion?  
****PROVE IT!!  
****The Kendo Club is now taking applications for new positions on the team.**

**All applications must:  
****Have min. 3 years experience  
****Be free for all training sessions, classes and fights (unless permission is granted by the sensei)  
****Meet all physical requirements set out by the sensei in the try-outs  
****Be respectful, hard working and dedicated**

**Application forms are available from the main office and MUST be returned by the Wednesday of first week back for tryouts on the Thursday.**

**GOOD LUCK AND GET PRACTICING!!**

Below the advertisement was a picture of a young man with his mask off and Shinai in his hand. _What a pretty boy_, she thought to herself, mentally rolling her eyes. She would **DEFINETLY** be trying out for the Kendo team.

Pushing the pamphlet back into its envelope, and putting the envelope in her bag, Galatéa got up from the kitchen bench, went and put her cup and plate in the kitchen sink, and picked up her motorbike helmett. _**(AN: I should probably point out that she doesn't wear the female school uniform, she wears the boys uniform. Just thought you should all know)**_. Slinging her backpack over her shoulders and tying her hair back so it didn't get messed up while she was riding, Galatéa picked up her keys and walked out of the front door of her apartment.

Jogging down the many flights of stairs leading to the ground floor, she went through all the classes she would be taking this year. English, Standard Mathematics, Advanced English, Legal Studies, Ancient History, Astronomy and Advanced Fighting _(made the last one up, but I think it would be an awesome class if it existed. Don't you?)_. _that reminds me_, she started thinking to herself, _I need to visit the office to pick up my new Gi and an application for those teams I want to sign-up for_.

Reaching street level, Galatéa walked over to her Yamaha Gladiator JA 2007 _(look at my profile for a picture of it)_. She had the bike shipped out from her home in Hong Kong, specifically asking that it be arriving before first day of school, just to show up in style. Getting onto the bike, she shifted her body into the correct position, put her helmet on while tucking her hair into it, inserted the key into the ignition and started up the bike, feeling like she was back in Hong Kong.

_NO! stop thinking about that. Hong Kong abandoned you, left you alone. You need to move on, and GROW UP. _Galatéa, kicking up the bike stand, sped off in the direction of the new school she was to be attending, Tokyo High.

As usual, Ichigo Momomiya was running late for school. _Gah, why is it always me?_ Ichigo thought to herself. She was running down the street, her book bag in her hand, swinging by her side. Ichigo couldn't afford to be late again. Her homeroom teacher had told her that she would receive a weeks worth of detention, then Ryou would be mad at her, and she would have no pay for the week. _Man, my life is so complicated,_ Ichigo thought to herself.

Turning a corner, she was almost run over by a motorbike, roaring down the road. The cyclist swerved to a stop just short of Ichigo. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" The cyclist yelled at the red-head.

"Sorry mister," Ichigo said, but then noticed that he was a she, a she that went the same school as her. "Hey, you go to Tokyo High?"

Galatéa took off her helmet, letting her wavy silver hair cascade down her back. "Yeah, I do. What about it?"

"Well, you see, I go there to, and I'm kinda late so …"

Téa sighed, knowing what came next. "So you want me to give you a ride?"

Ichigo laughed silently. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble?" Téa sighed once more, and got off her bike. She turned towards her bike and raised the seat up to reveal a compartment for extra helmets. Picking the extra helmet up from the compartment, she threw it at an unsuspecting Ichigo.

"Put it on," Téa said getting back on the bike, "now how will we do this?"

"What do you mean?"

"First of all, you have a skirt on, and I'm pretty sure you don't want guys looking up your skirt when we're going 60-70km/h. Secondly, have you ever even been on a bike?" Téa knew the answer to this before Ichigo even opened her mouth. "Of course you haven't."

Téa rolled her eyes and got off the bike again. Lifting the seat again, she pulled a pair of shorts out of the compartment. "Here, put these on, they should fit you alright till we get to school."

Ichigo had no idea what was going on. Here was this complete stranger throwing helmets and shorts at her. She snapped out of her trance when she heard the girl a bit older than her shout at her, "are you just ganna stand there or are you ganna put the shorts and helmet on and get over here so we're both not late for school?"

Ichigo hurried and put the shorts and helmet on and jogged over to the bike. "Put your book bag in the compartment. I ain't stopping if you lose it." Ichigo did as she was told. "Now, I'm going to get on and you will get on behind me and hold on tight around my waist."

Ichigo was a little hesitant to hold onto another girl around the waist. "Look, if you want to fall of this bike and most possibly go to hospital, then don't hold on. But if don't want to, I suggest you bloody hold on."

That was enough to convince Ichigo to hold on, and hold on tight. Within a second of the red head holding on around Téa's waist, the bike sped off at top speed down the streets of Tokyo towards their high school.

Galatéa didn't usually do this sort of thing. If anything at all, she tried to avoid these sorts of situations. However, Téa couldn't just ignore this one. She almost ran over the poor girl for Christ's sake. She had to make it up to her somehow, and she was obviously going to be late if she had even tried to run to school. The female bike rider sighed inwardly and continued to ride toward Tokyo High.

After about 5 minutes of hard riding, both girls finally got to school, drove into the school car park, and stopped the engine. Quite happy to have stopped, Ichigo took off her helmet and started running around in circles. Téa just rolled her eyes and took off her helmet. Ichigo stopped running around in circles and walked back over to Téa.

"Thank you SO much. I don't think I would have gotten to school on time if it weren't for you." Ichigo stated, bowing her head.

"Yeah, whatever. Just don't expect it to be a regular service kid. You can give the shorts back at the end of the day. Give me the helmet." Téa said, rather impatiently. Ichigo obeyed, handing over the midnight blue helmet. "Thank you. I'll be waiting here at the end of the day for my shorts. Catcha later till then."

And with that, Téa walked away after putting the spare helmet in the compartment and throwing Ichigo's book bag towards her. She was almost 10 meters away when Ichigo called from behind, asking what her name was. "Galatéa Mitsu. But call me Téa."

Téa walked through the grounds towards the front office. Along the way, she was , greeted by murmurs from the female school population, and dog-whistles and hollering from the males who had seen her riding into the school. About half-way across the courtyard, a group of guys around her age, if not slightly older, blocked off her path towards the office.

"Hey baby. Nice ride you got in the carparkcar park. But I can think of something else you could ride too." The tallest one stepped forward. He was the one that spoke.

"If you know what's good for you I suggest you move outta my way before I count to 3," Téa growled through her teeth.

"Well fellas, looks like biker babe here doesn't like us," the tallest one had spoken again (obviously the leader of the 'idiot squad'). He then took a couple of steps towards Galatéa and placed his hand on her right arm. "I'm sure we can change that."

A group of people had now crowded around the group. Téa looked at the butch mans hand on her arm, then slowly looked at the young man in the eyes, fire burning in each of her gray-blue orbs. "You obviously have no idea who I am, do you?"

"I sure don't sweetie, but I'm sure we can get to know each other better. MUCH better."

Sighing, Téa grabbed the guys arm and broke his grip on her arm. "Fine. You wanna get to know me better? **RULE 1:** don't touch me!," she then pushed his arm away with such a force it knocked him over. "**RULE 2:** don't call me babe, sweetie, or any other lame pet names!" The young male had since gotten up, and he didn't look pleased to have his butt kicked by a chick in public. He rushed towards Téa, with intent on hurting her as bad as he could. Téa knew what he was going to do and quickly got into a good fighting stance.

The crowed widened a bit, letting the two have room for their 'disagreement'. A lot of the crowed were now cheering on either Téa (but they called her 'girl' or 'chick' instead of her name since they didn't know it) or the guys name which Téa guessed was Nico from all the chanting.

Nico came forward with a fairly solid punch to the stomach, which Téa blocked and countered with a side kick to his chest. Nico doubled over in pain from the forceful kick to his chest, by which Téa had moved around to the side of him and hit him between the shoulder blades with a double handed fist. Nico was now on the ground, groaning in pain, with his back facing the watching world.

The surrounding group was now silent, unable to believe that a GIRL beat Nico, the schools toughest fighter. Téa shook her head and rolled him over with her foot. When he was facing upwards, she bent down low to his face, and looked him straight in the eyes.

"**RULE 3:** don't get in my way! And **RULE 4:** don't mess with me!. You know what will happen if you do."

Getting back up, she took a step up onto his stomach, and faced the crowd. "LISTEN UP! For all of those who don't know me, which would be all of you I'm guessing, my name is Galatéa Mitsu. If you want to end up like your 'champ' here, Nico, I suggest you follow his example. If not, follow the rules." Téa stepped off his stomach and onto the ground. she picked up her duffle bag and helmet, which she had discarded so that they didn't get in the way, and walked in the direction she was originally heading, the group of students parting in her wake. Everything was silent around the courtyard, or at least with those who saw what had happened.

Nico's friends could be heard laughing at their friend, who had just gotten his butt whooped by a girl.

* * *

**AN:** SO, here's the first chapter for this new story. Tell me what you think, and if the people have picked correctly with Galatéa as the new mew (even if she doesn't know it yet). Please review. If I get 5 additional reviews, I will update. Also, if anyone out there thinks they can draw a picture of Galatéa, send it into me via my email which is on my homepage. Fan Art will result in a double update.


	3. CH 2: Monster In Teacher

**The New Mew**

**- - -**

**CHAPTER TWO - Monster In Teachers Clothing**

**- - -**

**AN: **I'M BACK! Yay! And look what I brought with me, THE NEXT CHAPTER! So last time we met Téa. Not exactly the model of a perfect girl. BUT THAT'S WHY WE LOVE HER! Anyways, the school champ at Martial Arts got his ass kicked by Téa (you go girlfriend) and the school got a warning, don't piss off Téa. I think they got the point by the demonstration she gave. HA-HA! So now we're moving on quick note before we do, in the last chapter I listed her subjects she is taking. I noticed I had put English twice, English and advanced English. The difference is that ENGLISH is the one where you study literature and stuff. Advanced English is the language English but obviously at an advanced level.. KIDDIES, get your popcorn, cause the show is about to heat up.

**- - -**

News about Téa's arrival was spread throughout the school rapidly. Amazingly, by the beginning of first period, over 3/4 of the school knew about the incident between Nico and Téa, even though it had only just been half-an-hour ago.

Téa walked through the hallway, people moving to the sides of the wall to get out of her way. Students were pointing, whispering and discussing the mornings events.

_How pathetic_, Téa thought to herself with a lopsided smirk on her face. _They think I care about what they think. How wrong they are._

Téa just sighed and looked at her timetable for the day.

**8:30-9:30 - Homeroom – rm. 132 – Ms. Itsuki  
****9:30-10:30 – Legal Studies – rm. 221 – Mr. Kou  
****10:30-11:00 – Break  
****11:00-1:00 – Double Ancient History – rm. 104 – Dr. Liao  
****1:00-1:30 – Break  
****1:30-2:30 – Free Period  
****2:30-3:30 – Advanced English – rm. 306 – Miss. Tomonoki**

It was currently 8:20. _I may as well start towards homeroom,_ she thought to herself with a sigh, _but I don't know where room 132 is. What a drag. Oh well. _

Just as she lifted her head up from looking at her timetable, someone ran into her, knocking her down.

"Ugh. Why don't you watch where you're going, huh?" Téa grunted again, rubbing the back of her head.

"Gomen-nasai Téa-San," a familiar voice said. At the sound of the voice, Téa opened her eyes to see the red-haired girl she had helped this morning.

Téa just sighed. "Whatever. Just watch where you're going, OK?"

"Hai," Ichigo replied. Ichigo then noticed Téa's timetable on the ground. Picking it up, she saw that she had the same homeroom teacher. "Hey, you have Ms. Itsuki for homeroom?"

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"So do I," Ichigo replied with a wide grin.

Oh god, Téa though groaning inwardly, what is this girl doing? STALKING ME?!

"Uh, OK." Téa REALLY didn't want to ask but, "can I follow you to homeroom? I kinda don't know where it is."

Ichigo just blinked, but in a millisecond her face changed to the biggest grin Téa had ever seen. I swear this girl has Bipolar or something.

"Sure," and with that, Ichigo grabbed hold of Téa's hand and dragged her along.

For someone with such a small build like Ichigo, she had an unrecognized strength of her. _She must do some sort of vigorous exercise regularly,_Téa thought to herself, still being dragged along by Ichigo.

After about 3 minutes of forceful pulling, Ichigo turned into a classroom, finally letting go of Téa's hand, and running over to a seat next to a boy who looked one year older than her, with dark skin and hair.

_Wait a second._Téa reached into her duffel-bag and pulled out the school information booklet. Turning to the page of Martial Arts clubs, she looked at the photo of the boy on the page, then at the boy now talking with Ichigo. _One and the same,_ she thought to herself.

"Téa-San, come sit over here," Ichigo motioning to the seat next to her.

"No, thank you. I think I'll pass on that offer."

And with that sat in a chair in the 2nd row back and against the left wall.

**- - -**

"Hey Ichigo," Masaya started, "who's that girl you were with?"

"Oh, that was Galatéa Mitsu."

"WHAT?!" Masaya's eyes widened. He then lowered his voice to a loud whisper. "Haven't you heard what happened this morning between her and Nico Kinshasa?"

Ichigo frowned a little. "Uh, no. What did happen?"

"Well-" Masaya started, only to be cut off by Ichigo's mobile ringing.

With a frustrated sigh, Ichigo looked at the caller ID. 'Shirogane, Ryou'. Trust Ryou to interrupt something important. Ichigo answered the mobile, with much hesitation.

"What is it Ryou-Kun?"

"What? No 'hello'?"

"Don't push it. Now, why did you call me?"

"Alright, alright. Me and Keiichiro have pin-pointed the location of the next Mew."

"So? Couldn't you have told me at work?"

"Yes, but you don't understand Strawberry-sama. The new mew is within 20m of you!"

"WHAT?!"

All eyes were then on Ichigo. She didn't know what to do, so she just laughed quietly and told them nothing was going on and go back to your work.

Ichigo lowered her voice and started speaking again. "What do you mean 'within 20m of you'? That would mean they were in this class."

"Well that's as close as we can get to pin-pointing it."

Ichigo sighed. "Alright. Just keep an eye on them and tell me their movements at first break, 10:30."

"HEY! You don't tell me what to do. I tell YO-"

Ichigo hung up before he could finish his ranting and raving.

"So, what did he want?"

Ichigo leaned closer and said in a hushed voice, "he says the fifth Mew is within 50m of us. I've got him tracking their movements and hopefully we can pin-point who they are."

"So that means -"

"Yeah. They're a student in this class."

**- - -**

Téa was thoroughly bored while waiting for home room to start. Deciding anything was better than nothing, she took out her black and silver, customised iPod and turned onto her favorite band, Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Knowing English really well, she understood the lyrics. Putting the device on shuffle, the first song that came up was 'Damn Regret'. Leaving one headphone out, she put her hands behind her head, closed her eyes, relaxed in her seat and started nodding her head to the beat.

While her eyes were still shut, who should walk in but Nico. The entire class went silent with anticipation as he walked towards his seat. The one currently being occupied by Téa.

Nico stopped next to his occupied seat. Seeming totally unconcerned by him being there, Téa opened one eye lazily, her silver eye meeting his almost-black.

"Can I help you with something?" Téa said, mildly annoyed from being stood over.

"Yeah. You can get outta my seat."

All eyes were on the pair. Nico was obviously getting enraged, but Téa look just as relaxed as she had been before he walked in.

"And if I don't move?"

Téa now had both eyes open and was looking directly at Nico. Her headphone was out of her ear; you could hear the soft rock music through the headpiece the silence of the room was so thick.

Nico didn't answer. He just stood there, looking down on Téa.

"Well? What would you do if I didn't move?"

Once again, Nico didn't answer. He only stood there, looking down on her. Téa could see the hints of nervousness in his eyes. She smiled at this.

"Fine. Have your seat." Téa got up and walked past him, but stopped when she was next to him. Whispering softly for only him to hear, "We wouldn't want another 'accident' like this morning, would we Nico? Just remember your place around here, especially when it comes to me. I hate having to repeat myself."

Téa walked past, laughing slightly.

**- - -**

"Oh. My. GOSH! It looks like they're gonna punch each other."

Ichigo's eyes were wide with shock. The schools top fighter was looking down onto Téa, and she didn't care.

"That's what I was trying to tell you. This morning they both got into a fight. Try and guess who won," Masaya said with slight frustration about not getting it out earlier, his eyes never leaving Téa and Nico.

Ichigo turned and looked at Masaya. His eye's were no longer soft or comforting. But rather cold and distance. He kept looking at the pair, but once Téa got up, his eyes widened suddenly.

"She beat him, didn't she?"

"Yes, she beat him. A girl who was here less than one hour beat the undefeated fighter of 2 years."

"Wow."

"Ichigo, promise me you will stay away from her. She's dangerous and bad news."

Ichigo had never been told to 'stay away' from anyone before. But this time she understood why she was being told to. This girl, Téa, seemed dangerous. And if Téa really did beat Nico in a fight, then she didn't want to get mixed up with her again.

**- - -**

"Alright class, it seems we have a new student. Galatéa, would you mind coming up here and tell us a little something about yourself?"

Téa just rolled her eyes, and reluctantly, got up from her seat in the back row. Walking down in between the chairs, her knee-length silver hair flowing slightly behind her, all the guys couldn't her but gape at her beauty.

Téa made it to the front and had an emotionless expression on her face. "My names Galatéa. I'm 16, and I just moved from Hong Kong. I live by myself in an apartment and drive a motorbike. I have an IQ of 156, classifying me as 'genius'. I'm gong into me last year of school, and I skipped two grades which is why I'm in my senior year at 16," Téa had a bored tone in her voice, "and I think that about covers it."

Téa tried making her way back to her seat, but the Sensei stopped her. "Wait a second. I think your classmates would like to ask you some questions."

Téa sighed. _Joy,_ she though sarcastically. "Alright. Ask me you questions. I can't promise I will answer them though."

At first, no one put their hands up. Then a girl in the middle row with black hair put her hand up.

"Yeah?"

"W-well, why d-do you live by y-yourself? I-i mean, you're s-so y-young."

"I knew this would come up," Téa said to herself quietly. "I will only say this once so listen, and listen good. When I was 10 my parent both died in a car crash, leaving me and my 15-year old brother alone. One year later, he left cause it was too hard for him or some shit like that. Ever since I have lived alone. I don't want your sympathy and I don't want your charity. I am not a charity case. I am fine on my own and I plan to keep it that way."

The entire room was silent. People just looked at Téa with wide eyes. They weren't expecting that answer.

"Any more questions?"

A boy in the front row put his hand up. Téa just nodded at him to ask.

"But don't you have any other family? Grandparents, Aunts, Uncles?"

"I don't have to answer that. But if I had a choice of living on my own or with another relative, I would still live on my own."

Once again there was silence. This time Ichigo put her hand up.

"Why did you move Téa-San? It just seems like -"

Téa cut her off. "Question times over. Now if you don't mind Sensei, I'm going back to my seat."

She didn't wait for the teacher to answer. She just walked past the front row and headed down past the desks with shocked students in them.

**- - -**

Téa walked down the aisle of chairs and students. But as she passes Ichigo, she had a sudden spark that ran through her body, the same for Ichigo. Téa stopped momentarily, looking down on Ichigo with a slightly confused frown on her face.

Téa just shook her head and moved on. Ichigo however, had a theory. And god, did she hope it was wrong.

**- - -**

The rest of the lesson went on without much trouble. Téa took notes at the back of the class on the topics that would be coming up in the subject, their exams and assignments, and got their text books.

After an agonizing hour, the bell finally went. Ichigo shot up from her chair and out the door as fast as she could. Running to a secluded corridor of the building, she called Ryou on her mobile with an urgent request.

BRING ... BRING-BRING ... BRING-BRI-"Hello?"

Keiichiro's voice trailed through the phone. "Keiichiro-San, I need you to look up some information on this new girl."

"OK," Ichigo could hear the typing of the keyboard and the squeak or the computer chair. "Name?"

"Galatéa Mitsu. You would need to check in the Hong Kong database. she's recently moved."

"Alright." After a few moments pause, "here we go. Galatéa Mitsu. 16. Female. Mother's maiden name is Hoshiko Kawasaki. Father's name is Kiyoshi Mitsu. Both deceased. One brother, Masato Mitsu, age 21, location unknown."

"Yeah yeah yeah. Is there anything interesting or different in there?"

"Well, according to this she has a criminal record, nothing major. Hold on, whats this?"

"What? What is it?"

"It says here that she has been arrested a total of 9 times, all of them for bodily harm against others. She hasn't done any jail time though, 2 months in a female juvenile detention though for attacking a police officer."

Ichigo's eyes widened with every word that came through the mobile phone. "Oh, my."

"Ichigo, whats going on? Why do you want to know all this?"

"It's just a feeling, but when she walked past me in class, I felt something like a spark go through my body. The same thing happened when I was near the other girls for the first time too."

"Strawberry-San, this girl is dangerous. I hope you're right about this."

"Hai," Ichigo hung the mobile up, and started walking towards her next class. "So do I Keiichiro. So do I."

**- - -**

Téa didn't mean to do it. It just sort of ... happened. Téa had fallen asleep during her Double Ancient History class. And the teacher, Dr. Liao, wasn't pleased when he was interrupted during his lecture on Feudal Japan by a loud snore.

Instead of raising his voice about it, he calmly walked over to her desk, and SLAMMED his thick textbook which he was reading from on the desk.

"Huh? What?" Téa looked up dazed from her sleep.

"Nice for you to have joined us again Miss. Mitsu. Hope the 're-entry' wasn't that rough."

The rest of the class snickered quietly. Téa just smirked. "No, sir. It wasn't that rough. But I do have to give you 5 stars for the monotone voice though. It just ... LULLED me off to sleep."

Liao didn't like this comment. "That's enough Galatéa. Stay behind after class."

The rest of the lesson went on without another hitch. Téa was almost tempted to go back to sleep, but figured it would be best not to get suspended on her first day at a new school. Why did I even pick this stupid subject? She thought to herself as the teacher went on about some 5th Century emperor.

Téa just sighed and looked out the window; looked at the clouds that had silver lining on the bottom of them from the sun, looked at the formations of birds, looked at how beautiful the world actually was.

Téa then looked at the clock. 12:55. Five more minutes till the bell went for second break. But Téa wouldn't be going anywhere.

"You may all put your books away, but listen carefully."

The class quietly started putting their stationary away into their bags. "We will be having a field trip to Kyoto," Liao pulled out a pile of papers then from a desk draw. "These permission notes are to be signed by your parents and returned to your home room teacher by this Friday, as we will be going on Thursday next week."

Each row took a small pile and passed them back. When the letters got to Téa, she didn't know if she should take one or not. She didn't have anyone to sign the note for her. She sighed quietly and took a note anyways and passed the rest back. She looked over the note quickly, reading the important bits only. Téa folded the note in half and placed it in her duffel-bag. She might find someone to sign it for her. Probably not, but it could happen.

The bell rang and the class all stood up and headed for the door. All except Téa, who was staring straight ahead at Dr. Liao, and visa-versa.

Dr Liao wasn't a young man. He was, in fact, fairly old, and at least 65, with an age worn face, bald patch on his head and gray, thinning hair in the places where it remained. His statute wasn't that great either at a miserable 4 foot 9 inches, but he was a bit on the 'round' side. His thick glasses perched on his long, out-of-place nose, and arms on the table, his fingers steepled.

Almost 5 minutes had passed since everyone had left the room. The corridor was silent outside; no sounds could be heard. Liao got up from his chair, and walked over to the door that lead out to the corridor. Téa could hear the faint but distinct sound of the door being locked, but she didn't understand why.

"I've been waiting for you." the doctor didn't turn around. He just stood there, facing the door.

"What? I don't understand."

Dr. Liao turned around, but his face was DEFINITELY not his own. The red skin, golden eyes, yellow canine teeth and black burn marks had not been there a minute before. The scary thing was that his body had not shifted at all, but his head had turned a full 180 degrees, which was NOT normal.

Téa stood up so fast her chair was knocked down behind her. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

To complicate matters even worse, he burst into flames, his clothes burning off, along with some attached skin. Téa put her hands up to shield her eyes. She could feel the heat of the flames on her arms, proving that this was not an illusion, that it was real.

The monster just started cackling evilly, like nothing was wrong; like this was normal. But it was far from normal.

"ARGH! What's going on? WHO ARE YOU?!"

The heat died down, but not completely. Dr. Liao was completely replaced by a monster-like demon of red and black, scaled skin, and armor on the lower body. Black wings, like those of a bat, sprung from his back, and a tail like that of a snake, was trailing from his behind.

"Téa, I'm your worst nightmare."

And with that launched himself at her, both of them being thrown back and through the forth story window, sending their bodies and thousands of shard of glass rushing towards the hard concrete below.

**TO BE CONTINUED ... **

**- - -**

**AN:**There it is. The next chapter. I want to thank my friend Jakub who helped me to decide what to do for the ending. Leaving it as a cliff-hanger was decided as the best way to end it, in hopes that you will join me again in the next chapter. Thank you to these people who reviewed:

Cherri-Sakura  
Dragon-Griot-209

On a more serious note, the number of reviews I have for this story is pretty dismal if you take away all the contest entries. So I'm BEGGING you, **PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!**


End file.
